


An Interesting Knight

by RedInkOfShame



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, poor Cullen is never going to live this down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkOfShame/pseuds/RedInkOfShame
Summary: Earlier this year, before I started writing fic, I remembered how Origins Cullen can have a crush on a mage. Combined with Cullen's self-loathing and my mage Hawke's love of earning the begrudging respect of those who would hate her by default (Fenris, the Arishok), I decided that they definitely had hate-sex at some point.My wifey always really liked this hc, so here it is! Happy birthday!   "Well, would you look at that. Knight-Captain Cullen, slumming it in Lowtown," she announced loudly. The man jumped to his feet and whipped around to face her. She stepped into the otherwise empty room. "I thought all you templars spent your down time at the Blooming Rose? What's wrong, your soldier won't 'stand to attention'?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokeneluvian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/gifts).



> Unbeta'd, because this is a gift for my only beta.  
> Also: My First Smut™
> 
> Happy birthday, [ wifey](http://makelovenotbloodmagic.tumblr.com/)!

Marian Hawke strode into the Hanged Man with the confident swagger she always gained after a particularly good night of cleaning up the streets. It was late enough to be early, and the place was pretty empty. Still, her contact kept odd hours, so she climbed the stairs, hoping for a payout. 

She was in luck. She headed to the backroom, and soon was walking away again, whistling with coins in hand. 

As she passed one of the rooms, though, the door slightly ajar, she let her whistles fade away. Was that...? She stashed her coins and slowly pushed the door open with the palm of her hand.

... It _was_. She almost didn't recognize him out of his armor, but the curly hair gave him away. 

"Well, would you look at that. Knight-Captain Cullen, slumming it in Lowtown," she announced loudly. The man jumped to his feet and whipped around to face her. She stepped into the otherwise empty room. "I thought all you templars spent your down time at the Blooming Rose? What's wrong, your soldier won't 'stand to attention'?"

She crossed her arms and flicked her eyes down his body suggestively, and then right back up to enjoy the red flooding his face. 

"I don't—I would never go to—" He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was suggested that I might get some peace here. I see now that the person who suggested that was likely having some fun at my expense."

"And this is what you do in your spare time?" she asked. She reached the table and flicked closed the book he'd been reading to read the cover; _History of Kirkwall: Chapter One_. "Fascinating..." she muttered.

"What I do with my time is none of your concern, Serah Hawke."

She leaned back, half-sitting on the table. "Oh, but it does concern me, a great deal. See, you have this tendency to abduct mages against their will. I can't imagine why you're having trouble sleeping at night."

It was a low blow, of course. She knew he was second guessing his choices—as well he should. 

"To _protect_ them. I became a templar to help people."

"Ah, but that's the thing, isn't it?" she replied, running a finger down his cotton shirt; he let her get nearly to his navel before he batted her hand away. "According to you, we mages _aren't_ people."

"What I meant—When I said that, I was repeating something the Knight-Commander tells us, to remind us to keep our distance. We can't afford to get emotionally involved."

"Now that's the only intelligent thing I've heard Meredith say: maybe you should listen and keep your _distance_ ," Hawke hissed, attempting to shove Cullen back. He kept his footing. 

He also didn't take the perfect opportunity to leave a conversation that was clearly making him uncomfortable. Interesting. Was this asshole trying to redeem himself? "I know we haven't always—"

"I don't like you here on _my_ territory in the dead of night, Captain. How do I know you're not here to take away me and my friends?" There was a dangerous edge to her voice as she spoke, but it was mostly to watch the bastard squirm; he obviously wouldn't be armorless and drinking if that was his intention. 

He sighed. "You know I'm not. You and your companions have been deemed as non-threats... For now."

Was that a threat? Cute. "Oh, that's right... You can't go around Smiting members of the Hightown elite, now can you?" She leaned in, her lips a breath away from his. "You can't touch me... No matter how much you want to."

She watched in satisfaction as his cheeks flushed. 

"That's not the only reason. You've proven your worth to the community—"

"You know what I think?" she asked, interrupting him again, this time reaching slowly for the staff on her back. A dangerous game, testing him, daring him to Smite her. She could read the tension in his body and his clenched fists, thought she felt the tension in the Fade... But he made no move to stop her as she took the weapon from her back. Cullen let out a bated breath when she leaned the staff against a chair. "I think you admire me, and you hate that."

"I respect you, of course. As I was saying, you've done a lot to help—"

"Do you often fall for mages, Captain?"

"No!" he answered far too quickly, raising his voice for the first time that night. Insistently, he babbled, "I don't... I wouldn't... I certainly would never act on—"

Hawke leaned into him, biting his stupid lip to shut him up. He grunted and pressed into it, turning it into a heated kiss. She reached up to grip his shirt in both her hands, holding him there, and he in turn tightly gripped her upper arms, too afraid to grab her elsewhere.

She forced his mouth to yield to her angry tongue, and let out a low moan; she could taste the residual hint of lyrium on his breath, electric and intoxicating. She moved her hands down and back up, under his shirt to test the feel of his skin, his muscles, his body hair. It gave him the courage to at last let his own hands wander down to her waist, down and up again to feel the shape of her hips.

They both breathlessly refused to break the kiss, struggling for air through pressed noses and the grazing of teeth on lips. His fingers dug into her painfully, and they weren't the only thing to do so; his erection pressed hard into her hip, and she wondered if it was as painful for him as it was for her.

Unfortunately, when she reached to caress his length through his britches the incredible noise he made was followed by him pulling away. Spell broken, he suddenly realized what they were doing. 

Well, she couldn't have that.

"Hawke, we shouldn't—" 

"Shut up, Cullen," she said, pulling on his shirt with the hand that wasn't busy stroking him. 

He fervently returned her kiss, but his hands remained still, uncertain. She grabbed them, yanking them both to her ass—she knew damn well what the Knight-Captain's weakness was. 

She was very satisfied with herself when he eagerly grabbed at her, pulling her in to him with how hard he was squeezing, but then the bastard pulled back again. "No, I can't." 

Anger flooded her, unfair though it was. It wasn't Cullen's fault he'd chosen the same words that Fenris had the night he left, but that didn't stop her bitterness. 

"You just want to watch me walk away," she said, trying to maintain their playful banter when she really just wanted to hit him. She spun, leaning over the table as she hitched the back of her robes, clenched hands slowly balling up the fabric, exposing her thighs. "Don't think I haven't noticed you eyeing me before."

"I wasn't... Eyeing you precisely..." his protests were quiet, distracted, and she felt his fingertips brushing her revealed skin. She stopped just below the curve of her rear, hoping his touch would continue up under her skirt. It did not. 

Unwilling to face the rejection if he turned away now, Marian twisted the fabric around her hand and braced herself against the table with it, bending farther forward. She used her other hand to reach back between her legs, testing her wetness with her own fingers, knowing that her robes were—just barely—preventing Cullen from a full view. 

His weak groan as he caved was exactly what she'd hoped for, as well as his hands moving up to palm her cheeks as she touched herself. Within seconds his hands pulled away again, but she couldn't be disappointed when she looked back and saw him freeing his cock from his laces. She moved her hand away from herself, needing a second arm to hold herself up. 

He held one hand against her hip, strong fingers from the other taking the place of her own, sliding along her folds and prodding into her firmly. She didn't bother stifling the hitch of her breath, rewarding him with the sounds he pulled from her. He kept at it longer than she expected, his own hips bucking against hers in his eagerness, but he would not relent until she groaned in frustration instead of pleasure. " _Cullen_ ," she gasped insistently, unable to form anything more coherent to tell him to hurry up and take her.

Luckily, he didn't seem to need any further instruction. His fingers withdrew, and this time it was his cock that filled her, eliciting heavy noises from them both. His earlier hesitancy was gone, and he wasted no time at all in immediately moving within her. 

His hands gripped her hips, pulling her to him as he pushed hard into her, again and again. Hawke's breath was as labored as his, her chest jerking with each slapping sound of skin against skin. She could focus only on holding herself up and the growing tension inside her as Cullen steadily increased his speed, never breaking their rhythm. 

Her climax hit her hard, and she came with a shout that Varric and Isabela could probably hear from their rooms. She would have expected the Knight-Captain to find his own release immediately, but he continued to ride her until the last waves of her orgasm faded away. Only then did he succumb, a groan accompanied by just few erratic beats before he pulled out—Hawke yelped as hot tendrils of cum splashed against the back of her thighs.

He didn't trust her with his seed! She ought to feel insulted by that, perhaps, but for some reason she was flattered by it.

Scant heartbeats passed in silence. "I'm sorry, uh, here, I have a handkerchief…" Cullen mumbled through his heavy breathing, searching the pockets of pants that had fallen halfway down for the square of fabric. 

Hawke straightened, but continued to hold her robes up so they wouldn't get sticky. She turned partly around and arched an eyebrow at him, expecting to find more blushing; instead, he was completely flushed, with damp curls and beads of sweat on his brow. His shirt clung to him, and he was struggling to pull up his pants with one hand as he held the handkerchief out to her. The head of his dick was peeking out still, shiny and wet. This was a much better look on him than that blighted platemail. 

She accepted his offering, bending to scraped upwards on her legs, catching the long drips. "I've got it from here, big guy. I think it's time you headed on back to your barracks.”

He seemed dazed, but nodded once he'd righted his clothing. "By your leave, Serah Hawke," was all he managed to think to say. 

"Oh, and Cullen?" She let her skirts drop as he walked away. "Don't let me catch you on my territory again."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember the name of Hawke's contact, or what, if anything, Cullen calls Hawke during DA2. At least I remembered the name of the book.


End file.
